1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to clothing such as skirts and trousers. In particular, the present invention relates to clothing with a waist size that can be adjusted by the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, many clothes such as skirts and trousers have a fixed waist size and should be altered when a wearer's figure changes in his/her waist size. However, the alteration is an extremely complicated operation and it is not easy for the wearer to adjust the waist size by himself/herself.
To cope with this, there is proposed a universal-waist-size skirt as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-49109 (1985), for example.
According to the aforementioned publication, however, it is not easy to adjust a waist size to one which is the fittest for a wearer and also an exposed string or belt makes appearance of the skirt unpleasant. Conventionally, there is also a skirt with an all-round elasticized waistband. However, a large cloth required for a hip portion is secured in cutting and is gathered to a waist portion; therefore, the skirt billows around the waist and looks ugly. Further, the skirt has many gathers and is not fashionable.